


Just a scavenger

by Mioniel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioniel/pseuds/Mioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made some fics before were Rey is Leia´s daughter and I wanted to make one were she´s Luke´s. Of course this was written before the release of the actual movie, so I have no clue who Rey is going to be or what the context of that Kylo Ren (from his talking toy) line is going to be.</p></blockquote>





	Just a scavenger

Kylo Ren's eyes scan over Rey's tattered and worn clothes, over her skin which has been touched by Jakku's relentless sun. His crossguard lightsaber colors the dark forest around them an ominous red.  
“Is it true?” He asks, “you're just a scavenger.” Rey grins a cocky grin, a grin she was told reminded people of Anakin.  
“I'm a Jedi,” Rey says as she swings her staff around her body, “like my father before me... and his father before him.” She lights the lightsaber at the end of her staff and she charges at Ren, ready to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I made some fics before were Rey is Leia´s daughter and I wanted to make one were she´s Luke´s. Of course this was written before the release of the actual movie, so I have no clue who Rey is going to be or what the context of that Kylo Ren (from his talking toy) line is going to be.


End file.
